This invention relates to a cartridge ejecting control mechanism for a toy revolver, particularly an innovated cartridge ejecting control mechanism that comprises a cartridge inserting rubber seat, a cartridge inserting rubber, a cartridge clasp track, a cartridge clasp, a cartridge track, an ejector, a cartridge track spring, and a cartridge track cover, which are sequentially installed in each cartridge hole of a cartridge unit to be loaded into the cylinder of a toy revolver, before a cartridge unit cover is fitted to the rear end, which will fire only one shot each time the trigger is pressed, thus effectively increasing the number of shots to be fired and adding fun to the shooting game.
The conventional toy revolver involves the loading of BB bullets by inserting a cartridge unit into a revolving cylinder, without the use of a magazine. Since the capacity of the cartridge unit is limited, the number of shots that can be loaded is much less than other models of toy guns, because only six shots can be fired. FIG. 1 shows the cylinder mechanism of the conventional toy revolver, in which, six cartridges A are respectively inserted in the cartridge holes B1 of a revolving cylinder B that is driven by pressing the trigger. FIG. 2 shows the construction of such a cartridge A, which is shaped as a hollow cylinder. At one end is embedded a flexible lining A1 made of flexible material. The bullet C (BB bullet) is loaded to the end of the cartridge A and embedded in the flexible lining A1. After six cartridges A are inserted in the six cartridge holes B1 of the cylinder B, the user""s pressing on the trigger will drive the gas inside the revolver to push out the bullet C inside the cartridge A, which is aligned to the trigger position, to the firing chamber before it is fired. Since there are only six cartridges A, a maximum of six shots can be fired. There is no such mechanism inside each cartridge A for effectively clasping or releasing the bullet C. So, even if the flexible lining A1 is made to have a same length as the cartridge A, allowing several bullets C to be loaded simultaneously, all the bullets C loaded in the same one cartridge A will be pushed out simultaneously by the gas. The result is the same; only six shots can be fired. The conventional toy revolver thus needs to be loaded frequently to continue the shooting game. The problem of frequent and sophisticated reloading should be overcome.
In view of the above shortcoming in conventional toy revolvers, the inventor has utilized his many years"" experience in the research and development, test production, tests and modifications of all types of toys (especially toy guns), and has finally come up with this invention of xe2x80x9ccartridge ejecting control mechanism for toy revolverxe2x80x9d, enabling simultaneous loading of multiple shots in each cartridge, each shot to be fired by each triggering process, so as to increase the frequency of shooting, reduce the frequency of reloading, and enhance the fun of shooting game.